


Admiración

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Jirou es entusiasta, además de constante y persistente.





	Admiración

Es impresionante.

Marui no lo dice, porque de hacerlo las burlas de Niou no tendrían fin, pero ver cómo Jirou no sólo logra llegar, sino que también se despierta justo para ver sus partidos, siempre le parece extraordinario.

No es sólo porque Jirou sabe apreciar su talento de genio o por la extremadamente abierta forma en que lo expresa, sino por su constancia y persistencia, las cuales también están reflejadas en su tenis, aun cuando nunca parece hacer más que _jugar_ en el sentido más infantil de la palabra.

Y aunque Marui ni siquiera sabe si algún día lo dirá, acepta consigo mismo que es eso, y no la infinita admiración que Jirou profesa hacia él y sus habilidades, lo que le gusta de él.


End file.
